Where has my Lover Gone?
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: Kurt the Snow Leopard and Quinn the Lion have lost their partners. Where have Blaine the Dalmation and Rachel the Kitty gone! A Glee/Animal Story.
1. Where have Blaine and Rachel gone!

The Snow Leopard bounded down the hill, laughing as he ran. He was followed by a tired looking Dalmatian.  
"Kurt! Kurt, wait up!" The Dalmatian called out. The Snow Leopard skidded to a halt.  
"Well hurry up Blaine!" He called back. "You're so slow!" he exclaimed as Blaine plopped on the forest floor next to him.  
"I'm... sorry..." he panted. "I... can't... help it. I can't run... for the... same amount... of distance... as you."  
Kurt sighed and laid down next to Blaine. "You're such a puppy." he murmured.  
"Am not!" Blaine protested. "I'm a big dog."  
Kurt just laughed. He loved teasing his Blaine just pouted, Kurt kissed him. And, of course, as a way of saying he wasn't upset anymore; Blaine kissed him back.

Quinn leaned against the edge of the the swing set, watching RachKitty swing back and forth on the "Throne Swing" as Rachel like to call it.  
"I love the park." Rachel purred.  
"I know you do kitten. Thats why I brought you here to hang out today." Quinn smiled. Rachel studied the Lion with curiosity.  
"Is this your way of making me happy so that you can get laid?" She asked with an arched eyebrow and an evil smirk.  
"Maybe it is RachKitty. Maybe it is." Quinn smirked back. Before either of them could say another word, they heard laughter in the distance. RachKitty tensed with fear and Quinn the Lion sniffed the air. She wrinkled her nose with distaste.  
"No worries Rach. It's only Kurt and Blaine." She smiled at the little kitten.  
"How do you know?" Rachel asked, amazed.  
"Dogs smell.." she muttered. "I'll be right back." She said as ran off in the direction of Blaine's doggy scent. When she saw the Leopard and Dog, they were laying on the ground, in a full out lip-lock.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Quinn cleared her throat. Kurt and Blaine sprang up, startled, positioned and ready to attack.  
"Quinn!" Kurt hugged the Lion tightly. "Hey, how are you?"  
"Good." She replied cheerfully and gave Blaine a hug too. "How about you two?"  
"Great." They both said in usion.

Rachel sat very still in her "Throne Swing". Her anxiety level was growing fast. Even the wind unnerved her. A twig snapped behind her. She jumped and whirled around. Before she could scream for Quinn, a hand clamped itself firmly over her mouth.

"We should go see Rachel. I left her by the swings." Quinn said. A sudden feeling of dread pitched itself in her stomach. Kurt and Blaine seemed to understand her uneasiness and without another word they started running in the direction where Quinn had come from.

Finn draped the, now unconscious kitten over his shoulder. Puck stood over by some trees and waited impatiently.  
"Hurry up Finn!" Puck snarled. "If you don't I'll miss MY prey!"  
"Oh hush up." Finn responded flatly. "Blaine won't be that hard to catch. He'll be too busy watching Kurt anyway."  
"Better be right Ape." Puck smirked.  
"I am NOT an Ape!" He growled. "I am an Orangutan."  
"I still think you look like an Ape." Puck taunted.  
"Yeah, and I think you look like a buttmonkey Sue Sylvester." Finn snarled. "You go get Blaine and meet me back at the hill."  
"Alright..." And with that, the Jaguar sped off in the direction of his prey.

Blaine stopped running for a moment. He knew that smell. That was the smell that lingered on Kurt's fur when he had gotten attacked just two months earlier. He spun in a tight circle, growling.  
"Come out here you coward." He snarled.

Puck stepped out of his hiding spot. He smirked at the Dalmatian.  
"Well, well, well..." He said in a soft voice. "It looks like the little puppy has a good nose."  
"I don't need a good nose to recognize the scent of the shithead chimp who almost killed Kurt..." Blaine growled. Before Puck could let out his smartass retort, Blaine lunged at him, clamping his jaws down on Puck's throat.  
Puck howled in pain and shook himself until Blaine released. Puck lashed out his claws and caught Blaine across his muzzle. Blaine yelped and pawed at his muzzle, which burned from the blow. Puck trapped Blaine's torso in his massive jaws and flung him against his tree.

"Where is Rachel...?" Kurt asked as Quinn skidded to a halt next to him.  
"S-she was right here..." Quinn stammered. "I-I swear she was right here!"  
"Ok, Quinn, don't panic.. She couldn't have gotten far." Kurt said in a soothing voice.  
"Thats the thing Kurt! She wouldn't have left! If anything, she would have come after me, we would have past her! And you should know that!" Quinn looked around, trying to find some sort of clue to where her little kitten had gone.  
"Quinn..." Kurt continued. "Don't panic. If you panic then you're never going to find her."  
Quinn scowled at him. "Then how the hell do we find her..."  
"You need to keep a leveled head. And you have to be thinking clearly." Kurt said calmly. His expression turned to annoyance when he realized Quinn wasn't even looking at him. "Are you even listening to me Quinn Frabray?"  
"Uhmm... Kurt...?" She began.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you remember what you said about not panicking?"  
"Yeah... what about it?" He arched an eyebrow.  
"Don't panic... but wasn't Blaine behind you earlier...?"  
Kurt whirled around to see the Blaine was gone and he shook fiercely with fear. He swallowed back the urge to scream and panic. He would follow his own advice.  
"Ok... It's ok. We can find them." He turned to Quinn. "We can find them. I know we can." He walked up to the swing and looked around. "Hey Quinn, I found footprints!"  
Quinn ran over and sniffed around the footprints. They trailed back a ways and then curved. Eventually they met up with another set of footprints.  
"Who do you think made these footprints?" Quinn asked. She took a step back from Kurt. She had never seen him look so angry. Or so hurt.  
"I'd recognize Finn's footprints anywhere. And I don't need to see these footprints to remember being attacked. Finn and Puck have been around," He ran in the direction of the footprints, leaving Quinn struggling to keep up.  
"Kurt, I can't run as fast as you! Slow the fuck down will you?!" She called.  
"I'm not stopping until I know that my Blainey is ok!" Kurt sniffed. Tears spilled down his face at the thought of the damaged that could have been done to his boyfriends and best friend. He forced himself to run faster.

Blaine blinked his eyes open. After a moment of pondering where he was, he jumped shakily to his feet and looked around, positioned to attack anyone who came near. He blinked a few times to try and get his eyes to adjust faster.  
"B-Blaine...? A-Are you awake?" a small voice called out from behind him. He turned and sniffed around until a patch a fur tickled his nose.  
"Rach? Is that you?" he asked.  
"Yeah, it's me." she whispered.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"No... Finn was worried that you would wake up and attack him if he touched me, so he has been waiting for you to wake up so the Puck would take you away so that he could..." her voice trembled and trailed off.  
"Don't worry Rachel." Blaine sat next to her and wrapped one of his forelegs around her. "Finn won't hurt you."  
"Thanks Blaine. You're an awesome friend." She smiled.  
"No problem Rachel." he smiled back.

Finn peeked in through the door.  
"Blaine... you're awake." He said in a calm voice. Blaine turned to the sound of his voice and snarled. "Having any trouble seeing? Well, you can come out here. It's easier to see."  
Blaine glanced at Rachel. "I'm only going if you're going." he whispered to her.  
"You'll protect me, right Blaine?" she asked.  
"Of course I will."  
"Alright.. then let's go." she said with faked confidence. Blaine led the way, with the small kitten crawling along the ground underneath him. He kept his guard up and scanned the room. Puck was nowhere in sight. He couldn't smell him either. Although Finn just licked his lips and stared at the kitten. Blaine growled deep in his throat.  
"What's your problem?" Finn asked.  
"You. You and your sick perverted mind. You and how you think it's ok to try and hurt a defenseless cat!" Blaine snarled, icicles dripped from his voice. Finn gave him a grim and evil smile that sent chills down his spine.  
"And you are dating a Snow Leopard. And Rach loves a Lion. And Puck is a Jaguar but he fell in love with you. It's a strange world."  
"You won't touch her. I won't let you."  
"Oh? And if you were to have to fend for your life, would you be able to protect Rachel?"  
Blaine sniffed the air. He didn't smell Puck. He couldn't hear anything outside the walls either.  
Damnit... He thought, irritated.  
"I'll find a way. You can't hurt her as long as I'm around. You overgrown monkey."  
"I AM AN ORANGUTAN!" He bellowed. Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Does it LOOK like I give a fuck?" Blaine asked. Rachel giggled. But she stifled it when Finn glared at her. Blaine glared right back. No one was going to mess with his best friend while he was here.

Kurt sniffed around, trying to mimic Blaine, in hopes of catching their scent. Quinn searched for more clues.  
"Kurt!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I found more footprints!"  
"But we lost their trail forever ago.." Kurt reminded her.  
"Yeah, but that was when they got out of the mud. The must have gone back through the mud. See, these are Finn's footprints!" Quinn's voice seemed desperate. Kurt looked over her shoulder.  
"Yeah." He exhaled. "Definitely Finn's footprints." Quinn sighed contently.  
"Well, let's get going." She said. And even though both of their lungs burned and their legs were killing them, they ran off in the direction of the footsteps.

Blaine snapped his jaws at the Orangutan as he tried to reach his hand beneath him to grabbed the kitten. Finn was started to get irritated.  
"Just give up.." he said in a forced calm tone. "Soon Puck will be here and you won't be able to protect her." Blaine just growled.  
"I will protect her with my life."  
"Why are you so worked up over this?! Why not just, you know, hand her over? Stop worrying? Just think, when that damned Jaguar gets here, you're going to be fending for your life. Do you really think you can protect her, as well as yourself?" Finn voice was sketched with amusement. He was silently waiting for his moment to strike. Before Blaine could say a word, however, a voice called out above him, from outside a hole in the ceiling.  
"Hey puppy. How are you?" Puck sneered. Blaine grimaced. He had been so focused on not letting Finn near Rachel that he hadn't noticed Puck sneaking up on them. He glanced up for a moment, just long enough to see Puck jump in through the ceiling, falling right above him. He brought his head down and snapped his jaws at Finn's enormous paw when he came close. He braced himself, and it took absolutely every bit of strength within him not to collapse on top of Rachel when Puck landed harshly on his back.  
"You ok?" Rachel mewed.  
"Yeah... I'm fine Rach..." he muttered, his breathing slowly getting shallower.  
"Blaine, don't get yourself hurt..." She sniffed, wishing that she wasn't so helpless.  
"Yeah Blaine." Finn smirked. "Don't get hurt." Blaine smiled at Rachel.  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Kurt and Quinn ran out into a clearing, the footprints disappeared. Quinn growled in irritation. Kurt just scanned the area. His gaze landed on a broken down house on top of a hill. He nudged Quinn with his paw and nodded toward the house. They didn't need any sort of exchange in words. They just started running.

Blaine scrambled back to his feet. He ran at Finn, but Puck grabbed him by his middle and threw him back against the wall in an attempt to keep him down. Puck was growing irritated. And he snarled loudly when Blaine started running for Finn again. He jumped in front of Blaine and Blaine skidded to a halt.  
"Out of my way..." Blaine snarled. Puck glowered at him.  
"You can't make me... And besides," his voice grew cold and he smirked. "I want the same thing from you that Finn wants from Rachel."  
Blaine growled and clamped his jaws over Puck's muzzle, cracking bone. He let go when Puck howled and ran at Finn, ramming into his side. Finn stumbled back, dazed. Rachel quivered in a corner, her eyes closed tight. She rolled into a tight ball. Blaine stepped in front of her. His gaze flickered from Finn to Puck. Finn charged at him and Blaine clamped his jaws around his throat. Finn shook himself fiercely in an attempt to shake Blaine off. Puck lunged himself at both of them.  
While they were all fighting, Rachel watched helplessly. She saw the anger in Blaine's eyes. She saw the lust in Finn's eyes and the irritation in Puck's. She saw how Finn and Puck were ganging up on Blaine. She could see that Blaine was limping. But he was still fighting. For her. And he was doing everything he could to keep his promise. So far, Finn hadn't even been able to touch her. And while Blaine was being beaten senseless, what was she doing?  
Standing by and letting him take the pain for her.  
No... not anymore. I wanna stand up for myself. I can't let you do it all Blaine. I won't let them hurt you anymore. I'll fix this. She vowed to herself. She stood shakily and took a deep breath. Then she ran up and sunk her teeth into Puck's leg. She felt a giddy feeling of pride when he howled and turned to her. She hissed and bared her teeth. Which, yeah, were pretty sharp considering she had never been in a fight before.  
Puck lunged at her, and she slipped under him and sunk her teeth into his leg again. Puck let out another roar, absolutely enraged. When Puck turned to her, she caught his already broken and bloodied muzzle with her claws. Puck smacked her away with his paw, and sent her flying. She crashed against the wall and meowed loudly from the pain. Blaine looked over at her. Only to get smashed in the face. Rachel felt her heart beat faster. Her entire frame seemed to shake. But not out of fear. Out of anger. The sight of Finn hitting her best friend, the man who was risking everything for her, was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She WOULDN'T stand for it any longer. She lunged at Puck, clawing fiercely at his face and dodging his paw when it came down towards her. She ran underneath him and towards Finn. She jumped and dug her claws into his back, where she clung for dear life. Blaine paused momentarily while Finn ran around in hysterics, screaming. Then, when Puck tried to attack her, while she was still on Finn's back, Blaine growled and tried to run at him. But he stumbled to the ground with a sickening crunch. Rachel detached herself from Finn and, with another hiss, reattached herself to the back of Puck's neck. Puck howled and Finn turned toward them. And boy did he look pissed. She stuck out her tongue and ran at her. She jumped off of Puck just as Finn crashed into him. She ran toward Blaine and she teared up a bit at the sight of the damage.  
"Blaine..." She sniffed.  
"Hey... You're ok." Blaine coughed.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She smiled sadly. "Unfortunatley, you look like you've just gone through hell and back. I'm sorry Blaine... I-I shouldn't have let you protect me like that." She hissed and slashed at Finn's hand when he came at her. "I should have handled it myself." She ended.  
"Naw. It's fine. Hey, Kurt won't let me protect him. So, it feels good to be able to protect someone instead of being shunned from doing so."  
"Well, now it's my turn, to protect you." She smiled.  
"No, don't. I can fight. Just needed a bit of rest is all." Blaine made an attempt to stand, but only ended up falling again. Rachel lunged at Finn and clawed the hell out of his face.  
"I will protect you Blaine!" She exclaimed. But Blaine couldn't hear her. His world had gone black. The pain had just been too much.  
Finn threw her against a wall. She didn't give herself a moments hesitation. She jumped back up as quick as she could and ran at Puck, who was going after Blaine.

Quinn ran through the open space that held a door at some point. She looked around frantically. Kurt ran to her side and paused for a moment's breath. He scanned the room and then continued on to the next. Both Kurt and Quinn stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a pained filled meow.  
"RACHEL!" Quinn yelled. They followed the sound into a bright room. The scene before them was brutal. Blaine was on the floor a ways away from them, blooded, beaten and unconscious. Puck and Finn were badly beaten too, but the were still standing. And little Rachel, who had blood and dirt caked into her fur, was standing in between Blaine's still frame and their predators, hissing and clawing at them when they got close.  
Kurt was the first to rush in.  
He slashed Finn's back and smashed Puck into a wall. Then he ran to Rachel.  
"You ok Rach?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good. I can't say the same for Blaine thought..." She sniffed.  
"It's ok Rach. You tried. And besides, I'm sure he's fine..." He said, more reassuring himself than her.  
Rach nodded and turned just in time Th jump up and claw at Finn's face again. Kurt saw that Quinn was having a jolly good time, toying with her new prey. Puck looked about ready to drop. He figured that she could handle it and rammed into Finn's side. Finn crashed to the floor. Kurt and Rachel proceeded to claw at him to no end.  
At some point, Quinn joined them. She slashed at Finn's throat and he roared in pain. And then he just stopped fighting. He would cry out in pain, yes. But he stopped struggling. Eventually they just got bored and backed off. Finn ended up blacking out.  
They stood over Blaine. Kurt started to tear up and Rachel nudged Quinn. Quinn nodded and they walked to the other side of the room to give Kurt some space.

Kurt laid down next to Blaine. He sniffled.  
Now he knew how Blaine had felt when Puck had tried to kill him. How Kurt had told Blaine that he could hold his own and didn't need protection. Now, he knew just how broken and empty Blaine felt.  
His heart jumped to his throat.  
And he held Blaine close to keep him warm.

When Kurt laid down. Quinn and Rachel slowly made their way back over. Quinn laid on the other side of Blaine and Rachel curled up next to Quinn's forefront paws.

By morning, Rachel seemed to be ok. A few scars, but she would be fine.

But Blaine still wouldn't wake.  
His breathing was shallow and his form shaked violently. Kurt stayed cuddled next to him, trying to keep him warm.  
He stopped eating.  
He refused any liquid given to him.  
Eventually, he was too tired to even move.

About a week later, Quinn and Rachel were going to get something for them to eat.  
"Do you think Kurt will eat today?" Rachel asked.  
"I don't know. But we'll bring him back something just in case. We won't let him go hungry if he is willing to eat." Quinn sighed.  
"Hey... Quinn?" Rachel's voice was soft and gloomy.  
"Yes RachKitty?" Quinn asked with concern.  
"Is Blaine going to die...?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I don't know Rach..." She replied. "I don't know."


	2. Blaine is awake

"C'mon Kurt..." RachKitty sniffed. "You haven't eaten anything in almost two weeks."  
"I'll be fine..." He coughed. "I have to keep Blaine warm."  
"Kurt... damnit just eat something! We're not saying that you can't hold Blaine, we just want you to eat, build up your strength so that when he wakes up, you guys can run around again!" Quinn the Lion pleaded.  
Kurt sighed. Both his Leopard Fur and Blaine's spotted Fur looked like shit. All gloomy. He nodded, pulling himself to his feet for the first time in weeks. He nibbled at the deer meat that Quinn had laid out for him. He had forgotten how good food could be. He started tearing into it hungrily.  
Rachel smiled at Quinn. They had finally talked some sense into him.  
Kurt finished his meat and breathed heavily.  
"Quinn, Rachel, keep Blaine warm for a while ok?" He said. Without giving them time to reply, he ran out in search of more food.

"You should follow him! Just to make sure he's ok." Rachel told Quinn.  
"No. I won't leave you defenseless." Quinn said. Rachel scowled at her.  
"I'll be just fine!" She exclaimed.  
"Not if you have to fight AND keep Blaine warm!" She said in a forced calm tone. "You won't be able to do both RachKitty."  
Rachel was about to start protesting, but she knew Quinn was right. There was no way that she could hose off an enemy and keep Blaine warm enough to live at the same time. She sighed.  
"Ok. Well let's help out Blaine then."

Quinn cuddled up to Blaine's back, positioning herself the way Kurt had.  
Rachel stretched her back against his middle, hoping to keep it at normal temperature.

Kurt ran. It hurt. But he ran.

He stopped at the smell of more deer.  
He had never thought he could love a smell so much.  
He crouched behind a bush, stalking his prey.

He waited until the right moment before he jumped out, with a mighty roar, and attaching himself to his prey's neck with his jaws.  
It didn't take much for the deer to collapse.  
Kurt tore at the deer, gobbling down it's flesh.

When he finished. His stomach ached. He couldn't tell if he was still hungry or not.

But he went after another deer.

It was getting late. RachKitty had fallen asleep, but Quinn was on full alert.

When she heard paws padding towards them, she growled. But her growl died when Kurt dragged in two young deer.  
He flung the first one in her direction. And a smaller one he set closer to Rachel. He ran out again, and came back with a third deer that he had left at as distance to bring in the others.

"Thanks Kurt!" Quinn said, tearing into her deer.  
"Not a problem." He told her. He nudged Rachel awake, who thanked him graciously and dug into her own deer. And this is from the same cat who had at one point made Quinn cut the deer open for her and lick off all the blood and remove all the fat from the meat.

Kurt kept the third deer close to Blaine. He nudged him lightly, murmuring his name.  
Quinn and Rachel let him be.  
They didn't want to push the reality on him that Blaine may never actually wake up.

He could hear him.  
He could hear Kurt.  
But his voice was distant.  
Every time he heard him or Quinn or even Rachel speak, it seemed to come from a different direction. But this time, Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt's voice.  
As he heard Kurt murmuring his name, he ran towards the sound of his voice.  
"I'm coming Kurt! I'm coming!" He yelled after him.

Blaine blinked his eyes open. He didn't know just yet if he was dead or alive.

"Blaine...?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
Quinn and Rachel looked up from their meals.  
"Yes Kurt...?" Blaine muttered quietly. His voice was soft and hoarse.

Kurt, Quinn and Rachel all jumped with joy at their awakened friend.  
Blaine was confused. To sum it all up. Just plain out confused.  
He tried to stand, but almost collapsed again and cried out in pain. Kurt and Quinn caught him and help him upright. Rachel, struggling, dragged his deer over while Kurt and Quinn helped him lay upright so that he could eat.  
Even though Blaine was starving, he had to eat slowly.  
Every muscle, bone, and tissue in his body felt broken. He could barely move his head and Quinn and Kurt had to sit on either side of him to help him stay up and not fall to one side. His entire frame was just... lopsided.

Probably from staying in the same position for weeks.

When Blaine had finished eating. Kurt and Quinn helped him stand again. While Rachel cleaned herself in a corner, they slowly helped him walk around the room in a wide circle. His limp was gone, and it seemed that his broken bones had healed, they just hurt like hell. And his joints were stiff. Which led to his entire body tingling.  
It didn't seem to have gotten the memo that he was awake yet.

They helped him walk around for almost an hour before Quinn and Rachel left to go get him some more food.  
By now Blaine was panting, tired, hungry and exhausted. He was leaning on Kurt heavily for support.

Kurt had to use all his strength to keep Blaine standing upright. Because, whether or not Blaine knew, since they didn't know what Blaine heard in his slumber, Kurt was still tired and weak too. Not as much since he was able to force himself to go for a run. But Blaine wasn't ready for that kind of movement yet.  
So far... they had all been lucky.  
Especially with it being hunting season. They have all been very lucky not to be seen by any hunters.  
When Quinn and Rachel came back, they dragged in two deer which Blaine ate. He had regained enough strength to at least be able to eat and move on his own, somewhat. He just wouldn't be able to go long distances without some assistance. No big deal right?

Not yet at least...


	3. Hunting Season Begins

Tanner stalked his prey silently.  
He had been at this for a few weeks.  
Studying the Snow Leopard carefully.

The Leopard always seemed to get away, and he could never find out where it was going. But today, he was going to catch him.

He aimed his rifle right for the Leopard's head.  
And prepared for a shot.

Kurt finished his meal where he had snagged it.  
Quinn and Rachel had taken Blaine's food with them along with their's. And right now... Kurt needed to think. And he couldn't think with Blaine around. With Blaine around, he would be too busy worrying about him.  
He was still worried. But out here, he could push it aside just enough to come up with a plan.

He didn't want the hunters to find them.  
Since hunting season had started about a week ago.  
But where could they go?

Kurt thought about the landscape of the Jungle.  
There was only ONE place the Hunters couldn't go... but it was a long walk.  
And once they were there, it would be hard to get out again when Hunting season was over. The trees were too narrowly put and they might be able to walk through in a single file line.  
Maybe.

But would Blaine be able to handle that walk?  
In his condition?

How long did they have?

A shot rang out and something skimmed painfully over Kurt's skin.  
A bullet fell on the ground just a few feet away from him.  
His thoughts forgotten, Kurt jumped up and started running.  
In the opposite direction of the house.  
He couldn't let the Hunters find the others.

Tears brimmed his eyes.  
He wanted to run to Blaine.  
Because if Hunters had made it this far, it wouldn't be long before they found his friends. But, he couldn't.  
Not at the expense of this Hunter finding them.

He ran faster.


	4. Gunshot

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Blaine asked Quinn and Rachel as the came in with dinner. Quinn assisted him the few steps he insisted he needed to take.  
"I don't know..." Rachel said in a small voice. "He said that he needed to be alone..."  
"Oh." Blaine murmured, picking at his food.

It was the first time that Kurt had been away from Blaine without a reason since he had woken up.

Everyone was silent.  
It was the first real bit of awkwardness that they had shared in almost four months.

Then there was a gunshot.

And they all yelled out Kurt's name in usion.  
But he couldn't hear them over the echo of the blast.


	5. Running

Kurt's legs were starting to hurt.  
He didn't want to run anymore.  
He wanted to get back to the house.  
He wanted to snuggle up next to Blaine and pretend that this wasn't happening.

But he had to keep running.  
He couldn't go back.  
And he couldn't pretend anymore.

This was real.  
This was now.

'

_Oh please... Quinn... Rachel... Please please please PLEASE take care of my Blaine... don't let him get hurt!_' He thought loudly in his head. He let out a loud growl, hoping that his 'animal voice' as he called it would reach them.

He kept running.  
And all he could do was hope.

He felt so useless.  
So vulnerable.

And Kurt HATED it!


	6. Where to go?

Blaine and Quinn tried to soothe Rachel. Trying to ignore each blasts themselves.

It was horrible.

Rachel was too afraid to go on her own, and Quinn was not leaving Rachel alone with Blaine.  
And they both ignored his protests on how he could take care of himself.

"So what do we do?" Rachel asked, hours later, after the gunshots had died.  
What she didn't ask, but what they all wanted to know was, "Is Kurt alive?!"

"We have to get to safety..." Blaine murmured sadly. Quinn and Rachel gave him shocked expressions.  
"But what about Kurt?!" Rachel demanded. "We can't just leave him out there!"  
"RachKitty... we don't even know if Kurt is alive anymore..." Quinn sniffed.  
"But what if he IS?!" She countered. "Are we really just going to assume that he's dead?"  
"That's ENOUGH Rachel!" Blaine bellowed. Quinn sighed and Rachel shook with fear. "None of us WANTS to leave him behind, but if Kurt were here with us RIGHT NOW, he would be making plans to get us somewhere safe! We can't stay here! We'll be found and killed if we do! We have to get out of here! It's what Kurt would want us to do!" Blaine's voice was losing it's momentum, and died into a pitiful sob.

"I don't want to leave anymore than either of you two do. I don't want to believe that Kurt is dead. But what choice do we have?" Blaine asked, pleading for a logical answer.


	7. Off The Reserve

Kurt jumped over another overgrown rut in the ground and forced his aching muscles to move. By the sounds of the shots, he was losing the hunter. But he wouldn't take any chances. After a good time where the hunter didn't shoot, Kurt began to recognize some of the area around him. He made a sharp left turn and ran for a while before taking another sharp left. He ran as fast as he could, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a distant shadow run past.  
He had lost the Hunter.  
He sighed in relief.  
I'm coming Blaine... I'm coming! He thought, trying; and failing, to send his thoughts to Blaine.  
If his fur wasn't already matted with still flowing tears, they would be now.

Blaine ignored Quinn's sad expression and Rachel's sniffles and sniffed at the ground.  
"No sign that anyone's been here..." Blaine muttered to himself. "C'mon guys." He trudged on, Quinn and Rachkitty reluctantly following him.  
"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.  
"Off the Reserve. We have to get out of here."  
"But Blaine!" Quinn protested. "That walk could take weeks!"  
"Well then we'll have to make the best of it." He cringed at a sharp pain that shot through his legs.  
"You can't make that walk!" Quinn said sternly. She halted suddenly to keep from bumping into him when he turned abruptly to stare her down.  
"I spent my years as a puppy being told what to do and who to be and where I was to go and how I was supposed to act. I've grown to be my own person. I've grown up. And I did NOT grow up just to go from following everything my PARENTS wanted me to be and to do just to hand that same job over to YOU. That is MY job and it always WILL be." He snarled. "If you want to stay here with Rachel and die, then go ahead. But Kurt would want us alive. He would WANT us to get away from here. So I'm going to get out of here. Whether you come with me or not, is your choice."

Blaine trudged away as Quinn and Rachel considered his proposal.  
"Damnit..." Rachel muttered. She started to walk after him.  
"What are you doing?!" Quinn spat.  
"Look, Quinn, I don't want to leave here either. I love it here just as much as you do. And I would gladly risk dying to stay. But Blaine is hurt. And we can't let him go off on his own. So, with that being said, I'm going with him. He needs someone to protect him until he heals. Whether he likes it or not, it's true. And if you want to stand by my side to help, then great. If not, then I'm sorry to say, that this is goodbye." Rachel replied.  
Quinn watched Rachel scramble to catch up with Blaine.  
She couldn't argue with Rachel. But she didn't know what would become of them if they left their home.  
Everyday would be another day of finding a new place to hide.  
But thinking about it, it would be a fresh start.  
All the negative times in their lives wouldn't matter so much. Because they wouldn't be living in the place where they happened. They wouldn't be living in the constant reminder of all the bad times.  
But they were also leaving the good behind to.  
She considered Blaine's words again.  
And he was right.  
This is what Kurt would want.  
And she was confident that if he was alive, he would come looking for them. And they would all be together again.  
She raced after them.  
"Guys!" She called. "Wait up!"


	8. Blaine?

Kurt plopped down under a wide and overgrown root that made a small cave form under a tree.  
He had been running at his top speed and trying to run even beyond that for most of the day and long into the night. His legs felt like lead and his lungs felt shriveled in his heaving chest. His breathing was ragged and edged with wheezes and panting. Pain shot through his entire frame like electric shocks in waves.  
_Please... Please be ok..._He begged.

_I'm fine..._ A voice replied.  
Kurt was too tired to even jump but his heart raced faster, even though he hadn't thought that it was possible. It started to hurt as it pounded against his aching ribcage.

_Who are you?_ Kurt asked.  
_Kurt?_  
_Yeah... how do you know who I am?_  
_Because I'm your boyfriend..._  
_Blaine?!_


End file.
